


The Babe of Marmora

by TellerOfTales



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora AU, Fluff, Kid!Keith, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: A group of rebel Galra trying to raise a young Keith. What could possibly go wrong?This will be a drabble/vignette sort of thing as I get ideas.





	1. Purple Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's Age: Young

Keith padded silently forward on the balls of his feet. His target: Antok’s tail. The tip of it twitched enticingly as its owner polished his weapon. Who was Keith to resist such a prize?

With his best war cry, the small child pounced, pinning the tail between his palms and the floor. Much to Keith’s delight, Antok let out a yelp in surprise. When the much older Galra turned and saw it was just the Blade’s smallest charge he left his weapon to scoop of the offender.

“Look at this little beasty,” he exclaimed as Keith struggled to get out of his grasp. He had important things to do, like play with the only tail in the whole spaceship. “Such a fierce warrior,” Antok said under the barrage of tiny fists bumping his armor.

At that, Keith redoubled his efforts with a wide grin on his face. Only when a little fist knocked Antok’s mask too hard and tears welled up in Keith’s eyes did the playing stop. The small boy looked at his red knuckles, processing the pain he was feeling from where he had nicked them on the edge.

Tears welled up at the sight of a single droplet of blood. Antok flew into over-protective-parent mode. He wrapped his arms tightly around the sobbing child, heedless of the volume of the cries despite how sensitive his ears were. Lifting the mask enough to expose his mouth, he cooed soft words to try and calm Keith.

After a few minutes of back rubbing and reassurance, the sobbing dwindled down to snuffles. Then to a snotty nose being rubbed on Antok’s cowl. The things the Order put up with for their youngest member.

Gently, Antok took Keith’s small hand in his own, careful of his claws. The small boy giggled when his large companion licked the wound with his long purple tongue. A purple-ish mucous covered the cut, good as any bandage available this side of the galaxy.

Staring at the saliva, Keith asked, “Tok, why do you have a big tongue and tail? Are you purple like Kolkol and Thace?”

Antok rested his chin on the boy’s head, taking a moment to think. Of course Keith knew he, the boy, was different than the other members but as far as Antok knew he had never asked why everyone looked different.

“I am purple,” he started. “I guess I have a tail and big tongue just because I do. Everyone is different, just like every blade is different.” He gestured to his own, lying on the work bench. Keith had already started asking after having a blade of his own. Kolivan had put his foot down on that.  

Keith fidgeted with the ends of his fluffy black hair. “I’m not purple,” he said dejectedly. “Why?” Before Antok could respond, Keith continued on, starting to work himself back up into a sobbing mess.

“And I d-d-don’t have fluffy ears and I’m n-n-not big and I don’t have a t-t-taaaiiil-” Keith’s final word tapered off into a wail that kicked off another round of sobs. This time nothing Antok could do stopped them, only when Keith slumped over in exhaustion was peace restored.

***

It took Antok a few days to come up with an idea that may help Keith feel more like he fit in more but when he did it took a few months to execute said plan. It required a trip to a space mall, disguised of course, and ruthlessly dodging Keith with no explanation.

Just when his compatriots were at their wit’s end dealing with Keith when he wanted to see Antok, the gift was done.

Keith opened the door to his room at the first knock. When he saw it was Antok, he launched his small body into a flying hug. Unfortunately, an armful of excited child couldn’t happen when he had been carrying the present in front of him so Antok was knocked onto his back.

Keith giggled from where he sat on the large Galra’s chest. “That’s what you get for not seeing me. I got stronger so I could push you down.”

Antok laughed, his chest rising enough to make Keith bounce. “If you’re going to be a bully Keith, I won’t give you your present.”

At the mention of a gift for him, Keith scrabbled off Antok’s chest and gave his best attempt to pull him upright. For his efforts and apology, he was rewarded with his present. The paper was torn to shreds in an instant.

Out spilled a bundle of soft, fuzzy purple fabric. Keith held it up, trying to figure out what it was. When he saw the hood, with big fluffy ears, and the long tail coming out the back he shrieked in delight. Not spending a thought on privacy, he stripped out of his clothes and put on his Galra suit.

Antok felt good as Keith admired his reflection in the mirror. Special attention was paid to the ears and tail. Keith couldn’t help the delighted giggles the bubbled out of his mouth.

Locking eyes with Antok in the mirror, Keith exclaimed, “I gotta show everyone else! Come on Antok!” Against the excitement in his eyes and tiny hand that grasped his own, Antok was powerless. So he let himself be led by Keith to the common area where the boy showed off his new purple outfit to everyone. Across the room, Kolivan nodded his approval at Antok.


	2. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Age: Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this got a lot of love! Thanks guys! Like I said, if you have any ideas to add to this glorious AU, feel free to drop me a line at [ my tumblr ](http://www.the-teller-of-tales.tumblr.com)

Thace had been tossing Keith up and down in the air when the small hybrid’s face had scrunched up. Quickly the large Galra put the small boy down, “Keith, what’s wrong? Do you not want more tosses?”

Keith had wrapped his arms around his stomach and pressed his lips together. He shook his head, no he didn’t want more tosses thank you very much.

“Well can you tell me what’s wrong,” Thace prompted. Sometimes Keith’s human side flared up and made him act strange by Galra standards, maybe this was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing. “My tummy-” That was as far as Keith got before he threw up all down his front. Thace jerked back in alarm, _crap_.

Heedless of the bile soaking into his uniform, Thace whisked Keith back into his arms and rushed off down the hall towards the medical bay. Hopefully Ulaz could work his magic and help the small child. But who knew how the human part of Keith need to be treated. Thace pushed that thought from his mind, Ulaz was smart and he would managed.

He walked right past some of the lower medical staff and plopped Keith right down on an empty bed. “Where’s Ulaz,” he demanded.

The assistant who had come over immediately responded, “Commander Ulaz is off base at the moment sir. He said something about needing more supplies he didn’t trust anyone else to get.”

Thace muttered darkly under his breath, of course the most competent medical professional was gone the day Keith got sick. The boy in question made grabby hands for the bucket the assistant was holding. As soon as he had it, he curled over and dry-heaved for all he was worth between sobs. Thace felt helpless, all he could do was rub Keith’s back and tell him it was ok.

When Keith was done, Thace placed the bucket on the floor by the bed. He had a feeling they’d need it again before the day was done.

“Hey Keith why don’t we get you out of your Galra outfit,” Thace said as he started to anyway. There was no way he was letting it say on the little boy any longer than it need to, the thing was filthy.

Keith pouted and grumbled the whole time as he struggled to help extract himself from the damp fabric. “I want it back when it’s not stinky Tace,” he pleaded in a weak voice as he lay back on the pillows.  

“Of course,” he assured. Part of him thought Antok would insist on burning the not-quite ruined one and making a new one. Only the best for the littlest Blade. He really was spoiled, no thanks to the big sad eyes he wielded with deadly accuracy straight into the heart of whoever they were fixed on.

Thace pulled up a chair beside Keith’s bed, ready for a long night. And indeed it was. No matter how bland the space goo they gave him was, his stomach wasn’t having it. Even water could set him off if he drank it too quick.

By the next day Thace was getting worried. Keith had fallen into an uneasy slumber sometime during the night. But he was also running a fever. That, combined with the small amount of water he managed to keep down, worried Thace. Dehydration was a serious matter. He hoped Ulaz could get in soon.

Keith had insisted on saying hi to Ulaz during the video call Thace had made. Seeing the small boy looking so sad in the medical bay had made the other Galra chance his course immediately. If luck was with them, he’d be able to zip right in past the solar winds and not have to wait.

When Keith did wake, he was tired and grumpy, two things that didn’t make a good combination for anyone else. He fought long and hard against a finger prick for blood tests. He didn’t want to try and eat because he didn’t want to get sick again.

It got so bad that finally Thace had to call in Kolivan. As soon as he stepped in the room, Keith stopped his whining. The frazzled assistant used the distraction to get his blood sample.  

Kolivan gave Keith a hard look. “You need to follow medical’s orders if you want to grow big and strong Keith.”

“But the goo makes my tummy hurt Kolkol,” he complained.

Being the realistic rebel Galra commander he was, Kolivan had little sympathy. Sure, he loved Keith, but sometimes tough love was necessary to get results. “If you _don’t_ eat the goo you’ll get even sicker and then Ulaz will have to give you lots and lots of shots.” At the threat of needle pokes Keith drew the blanket up to his shoulders.

“Here, have a spoonful,” Thace prompted while holding a spoon to Keith’s mouth. Reluctantly, the boy at it under the watchful eye of his two over-protective guardians. Between the two of them, they managed to get Keith to eat more than half of the bowl before Thace stopped for fear of pushing their luck.

“He can be a right terror when he wants. Let me know if you need any more help.” Kolivan stood by the door, looking at a dozing Keith fondly. Thace nodded from his seat next to the bed.

He was woken up by a loud shout of, “TTAAAAAAAAACE,” right in his ear. Keith was grinning like he’d done nothing wrong. If his bouncing was anything to go off of, the boy was feeling better. Gods help them all, he had two days of trouble to make up.

Thace almost thought about Ulaz and telling him to not come back quite yet but then figured it’d be a good revenge for not being around to help from the start.


	3. Medical Officer Keith Reporting for Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's age: young  
> In which the author adds a dash of Angst Lite because thats good shit.

Ulaz looked up from his workbench at the soft wooshing sound of his door opening. Keith trundled in, a determined look on his round face.

Placing his fine instruments down, Ulaz pushed back from the table to intercept the small boy before he got too deep into his lab.

“Now where do you think you’re going,” he asked. Keith tried his best to worm out of the hands holding his shoulders as he gave his response.

“I’m gonna be a med osifer like you. I’m gonna work with you now so I need t’have the stuff to make people feel better.” He kept squirming, blind to Ulaz’s upturned eyes as he prayed for patience. “Lemme go Ulaz I gotta go to work now.” That was his final words on the matter, Keith squirmed enough to duck past the confounded Galra.

Thinking quickly, Ulaz followed after the boy, careful not to step on the tail that hung off his Galra outfit. As they passed rows of tables packed with beakers, petri dishes, and all sorts of medical equipment, Ulaz scooped the most dangerous bits into his arms. By the time Keith came to a halt, they were piled high.

“Alright Keith, you can play -I mean  _ work _ \- with the vitals monitor,” Ulaz said as he placed his hazardous materials on a high shelf. Dutifully, Keith trundled over to a small machine with a screen and plenty of wires and began pressing random buttons. “Just don’t touch anything else, ok Keith?”

Keith looked over his shoulder with a delighted smile, he had managed to turn the machine on, it's display blinking. “I’m Med Osifer Keith now Ulaz and I’m working. You should work now too.” Ulaz dragged a hand down his face. What Kolivan had been thinking when he had taken in the child was beyond him.

Time passed and Ulaz quickly got reabsorbed by his work. He had taken a great risk to smuggle back a handful of small vials of raw quintessence from his most recent trip to the Galra fleet. He was studying it in hopes of being able to replicate it without having to drain entre planets as Zarkon did.  

He was only pulled away from his delicate research when a sudden blur in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Jerking his up sharply, Ulaz raised his hands just in time to catch Keith’s Galra suit.

“I don’t need that anymore Ulaz,” Keith stated solemnly around a mouthful of pointy teeth. Ulaz stared, dumbfounded by what he was seeing. A small Galra stood in front of him, one that sounded exactly like Keith. If Keith was covered with fluffy purple fur, had yellow eyes, and large ears -like any pure Galra- that is.

“I’m going to go show Kolivan!” Keith cried over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. A flash of his new tail was the last thing Ulaz saw before he whipped around and ran to his supplies.

An empty vial of quintessence lay discarded on the floor.  _ Shit _ . Kolivan was going to kill him. He needed to find Keith before he found Kolivan to try and figure things out.

He didn’t make it in time. Ulaz pulled up a short distance away from where Keith had pushed his way past other officers to get Kolivan’s attention. The boy spun around with a huge grin on his face, his tail smacking into the legs of those around him. Even when it caused him to trip at it tangled his own legs, Keith just laughed, tugging at it and rubbing its tufted end across his face.

Kolivan looked up and locked eyes with Ulaz. “Leave us,” he instructed the other officers.

“Care to explain?” The two looked down at Keith between their feet. Their littlest blade was gnawing on his tail while feeling is large fluffy ears.

“My apologies sir. I permitted Keith into my lab and did not supervise him as closely as I should have. I believe he got into some of the quintessence which resulted in this…change.”

Kolivan let out a sigh and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Keith.

“I’mma med osifer now, like Ulaz, Kolkol,” Keith started to explain. “So I made myself all better. I was sick before so I wasn’t purple like you but I made a good medcine so now I’m not sick.”

Ulaz and Kolivan looked at each other sharply. “I never told him he was sick,” Ulaz said quickly.

Kneeling down to be level with the boy Ulaz explained, “Keith, you’re not sick, just different. I don’t know how long that…medicine…is going to last because-” he broke off, trying to find an excuse.

Kolivan jumped to his aid. “Because it is a new medicine and it’s not perfect yet but that’s ok because you are not sick Keith, even though you aren’t purple like the rest of us.”

Keith looked down sadly, petting his tail. Ulaz scooped him up and carried him back to his room. He lay down on the bed with Keith curled up on his chest, holding his tail for dear life. When Ulaz started to run his hands down Keith’s back and hum a simple tune, the small boy fell asleep.

After a few hours, the fur started to recede. As did the tail. Knowing what was going to come when Keith awoke, Ulaz squeezed him in a tight hug and blinked back unshed tears.

Indeed, Keith wailed at the loss of his tail and fur, begging Ulaz for more of the “good medcine.” With a heavy heart, Ulaz told him there was none left, that Keith had used it all up. As he comforted a crying child, Ulaz reflected on what had transpired and what it meant for Keith and the uses of quintessence


	4. Forging of a Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning for LIGHT harm coming to a child. Look in end notes for more details.
> 
> Don't be expecting such regular updates, college starts too soon but i do get to see my wonderful datemate so that'll be nice. But unless cool people are dropping ideas at my feet on [ my tumblr](http://the-teller-of-tales.tumblr.com), idk when the next chapter of this will be up. Also, if you wanna draw art of this, I will give you my first born. Just saying.

Kolivan had spent the last few weeks reflecting on the change that had taken place in Keith in the few spare moments he had. The conclusion he came to was that even if the boy did not look it, he truly was half-Galra. One of their own. It was more than just his genetics, the boy was also a Blade, though it would be years before he would know the extent of what that meant.

  
Looking at the late hour projected on his wall, Kolivan opened the bottom drawer of his desk. Shuffling things around, he pulled up on a small ring set in the false bottom. Inside lay a small ornate box. He pulled it out and blew the dust off the top. Slowly, Kolivan opened it to reveal a true blade in its inconspicuous dagger form. It was all that remained of Keith’s ancestry.

  
Kolivan closed the lid but left the box out. When he turned in for the night he felt as though its weight had settled firmly on his chest.

  
He carried that weight for the next few days as he mulled over an idea forming in his head. It was one that made him question his own morals and code of ethics.

It ended up being Keith who made the decision for him.

  
The day had started out like any other. Kolivan was instructing a group in combat practice while Keith watched, captivated. Normally he stayed put, following the rules the rebel commander had made for his safety. But oh no, not that day. The little terror had to wander over to the rack of spears and attempt to take one down.

  
The loud clatter of the weapons falling was drowned out by Keith’s loud screams. Kolivan rushed over to where the boy was standing, petrified, letting training jerk to a halt.

  
The crackling blade of an electric spear had sunk into the floor, a hair’s breadth from Keith’s foot. Quickly, Kolivan turned off the blade and hung the spear back on the rack before swooping Keith into his arms.

  
“Training’s over for today. Let this be a lesson to always treat weapons with respect.” Kolivan addressed the trainees before leaving to head to his room.

  
He set Keith down on his bed and knelt to be at eye-level with the child. He was hiccupping between his sobs. Without speaking, Kolivan took his foot and looked it over.

  
Keith’s tears wound down and he pulled his foot into his lap to investigate its status himself. He had to be sure it was intact, uninjured, and still attached to his body after all.

  
“You are lucky young Blade. You were not hurt this time,” Kolivan stated ominously.

  
He walked over to the box that still sat out on his desk and retrieved the dagger from inside, unsheathing it. The blade caught his reflection. Kolivan avoided looking at his eyes to see what emotion would be reflected back at them. It is time for Keith to learn.

  
Keith’s eyes went wide at the small blade as Kolivan drew closer. He held it blade up, pointed towards the Keith. He reached out a small pink hand to gently prod the tip with a finger.

  
“It’s so pointy Kolkol,” he said as he drew his hand back, checking to make sure his finger was safe.

  
“Yes Keith, it is quite pointy, like all blades. They are made to hurt and if you do not respect them, they will even hurt their masters. Do you understand?” He wanted to give Keith time to process what he had said.

  
The young boy stared at a point over Kolivan’s shoulder. My blade, he realized.

  
“Has your blade hurt you,” he asked in a hesitant whisper.

  
Taking off his glove to reveal his palm and the light purple scar that puckered the fleshy part by his thumb Kolivan answered, “Yes, it has.”

  
Gently, Keith trailed his fingers over the scar.

  
“I got it in my initiation into the Order. It bonded me to my blade and serves as a reminder that weapons can hurt even those who wield them, even if they fight for good. It serves to remind us that weapons are indifferent to the cause they are used for and only inflict pain. That is a lesson you will understand with us, one I think you’re ready to start learning on the path to becoming a true Blade, little Dagger.”

  
At his nickname, Keith paused his tracing of the scar. Kolivan took his small hand, the skin still so soft and pink and unblemished. It had yet to harden and gain the calluses of a sword wielder. It had yet to give blood to a blade to seal their bond.

  
Quick as a lightning, Kolivan drew the dagger across Keith’s hand. Blood welled up immediately, followed by more tears from Keith. Not even the blade glowing purple could distract him. Yet he took the hilt in his un-hurt hand when Kolivan gave it to him while he fetched bandages.

  
“That blade is yours Keith, it has bonded to you and will only reach its true potential with you.” Kolivan spoke as he staunched the bleeding and wrapped it. Blood soaked through, staining the cloth. “Respect it and learn to wield it, yet never forget that a weapon can harm even its master.”

  
Keith’s eyes passed between is stinging hand and the dagger who’s glow was fading. When he tried flexing his injured hand, his face twitched in pain. Instead, he tightened his grip on his dagger and gave it a few practice jabs.

  
“You start training tomorrow.”

  
Keith spoke slowly. “Yes Kolivan,” he spoke slowly, sounding out the commander’s name carefully, “Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan cuts Keith's palm with his (keith's) blade to bond them. Before that a lance almost cuts Keith cause he was messing around in the training room, which was against the rules for him. Kolivan bandages him up.


	5. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My first born has been claimed. ](http://the-teller-of-tales.tumblr.com/post/164703316226/i-actually-love-that-babe-of-marmora-fic-so-have-a)
> 
> Also, I know the last 4 stories have been linear but that's not what I'm setting this up to be. Its just supposed to be vignettes of the Dads of Marmora trying to raise Keith. Hence Keith being a baby in this one.

“Umm, Commander Kolivan, I’m picking up a small pod in the fourth quadrant that just came in from hyperspeed and is approaching us,” said Matok, the radar technician.

Curious, Kolivan walked over to peer over his shoulder to get a look for himself. Indeed, a small blip was slowly making its way towards the Blade’s headquarters. _Strange, no one’s gone out in the last few days. Hopefully we haven’t been compromised._

At that thought, his lips set in a hard line and his hand tightened on the back of Matok’s chair, his claws popping small holes through the fabric.

“Pull up a video feed,” he growled out. The tech’s fingers flew over the keys to get the new view up. The little silver pod was hard to make out still being so far away. A green light flashed away rhythmically on its front cap.

Both galra stared at the little ship and its flashing light. It was still far out, though the probability of something so small stumbling upon their hideout, at the very edge of expansion, was astronomical. Something wasn’t right.

“Have they tried hailing us?” Kolivan asked, still watching the ship grow larger on screen. It looked cobbled together. Bits were clearly galra tech, yet the green of the light was nothing like the purple quintessence they knew. A bit of scrawl was visible on other parts, writing of some kind more than likely, that he couldn’t place.

Wherever this ship came from, the Blade of Marmora didn’t know it.

Matok turned to look over his shoulder. “Sorry Commander, but I’m not picking anything up. Not even radio waves. Life scanners didn’t pick up anything either.” He looked back to his screen as it beeped at him. “Oh, and nothing decaying or explosive got picked up by the comp scanner.” He looked back to the stream of the ship, then to Kolivan. “What do you want me to do, Commander?”

Kolivan took a moment to deliberate. On one hand, he could have lasers fired on it right away and be done. Another part of him was curious, intensely curious, about the little ship. No matter where it came from, it had made a long journey and something had to be said for that.

“You just keep an eye on it for me. Do your scans again. If _anything_ changes tell me right away.”

“Yes, Commander,” came the reply even as he was walking away.

On the bridge, he started issuing orders. Their top pilot would fly out to get a better view of the craft. If it was safe, they would bring it in using a taxi beam. If things turned bad, well, the side that wanted lasers would be happy.

All eyes on the bridge tracked their fighter as they flew out into the void.

A feed of them popped onto the window in the corner.

“H Pilot 42 coming in. Do you copy Commander?”

“Affirmative Kalt. What are you seeing?”

The video switched to a close up of the little craft. It was an oblong shape with no windows to break up its smooth metal hull. Even with a better view, Kolivan couldn’t make head or tail of the writing. As Kalt maneuvered around, a new marking came into view, one that Kolivan knew: ☺. Someone on the bridge snorted at the little face.

Little twin burners burned brightly on either side, keeping the ship on its path. A large black square with a grid pattern on it sat between them.

Nothing to give them clues as to its purpose or origin. Yet nothing bad had happened yet and no other ships had jumped out of hyperspeed to attack.

Deciding to take the risk, Kolivan barked out, “Kalt, bring it. Those of you in the hold, be ready. I want sights on this thing at all times. Anything suspicious and you fire Kalt.”

A chorus of confirmations echoed around the bridge.

Once he saw Kalt lock onto the ship and start guiding it towards them, Kolivan made his way to the hold.

He stood waiting, his mouth drawn in a grim line and his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. His eyes flicked up to where Antok had set up his nest, high in the rafters.

A flashing warning sign let them know the outside door of the airlock was open. _Only a few ticks now._

Slowly, Kalt rolled in the hanger. The pod was still suspended in the tractor beam. Kolivan motioned for it to be lowered.

A few steps away, he circled it. What he would give for the knowledge of what it carried. Fear of discovery or an attack on his group clutched his heart as he approached it.

Carefully he gave its hull a sharp rap with his knuckles. A dull hollow echo was all the came back. A purple glow spread from where he had touched it. Behind him, Kolivan heard the sound of guns being readied. He himself drew his sword.

Cold gas hissed out as a hatched was opened. There, nestled in a small plush space was a creature he'd never seen before. Based on its proportions, Kolivan was inclined to think it was the offspring of a new, intelligent species. Though why a species would send a child into space was beyond him.

“Stand down, but stay alert,” he said as he scooped down to pick up the infant. It was swaddled in a blanket, only its face, with large grey-blue eyes and a shock of fine black hair, was visible.

Beneath it lay a small info drive. One of galran design. With his name written on it.

“Antok, Ulaz, Thace. With me. Someone else, clean this up and figure out what you can.” Kolivan addressed his followers, doing his best to hide how ill-prepared he felt. Before questions could be raised that he couldn't answer, he left. Hopefully, the drive could explain a few things.

It did. Kolivan and his three closest stared at the screen, dumbfounded. The little pink squirmy thing was one of them, a Blade of Marmora.

“That would explain the dagger in the blanket,” Thace said as he tried to break the tension.  

Ulaz scrolled back through the information and clicked into another file. “It looks like there's information on caring for _human_ infants in here at least. If you plan for us to raise it. Him. Keith?”

Kolivan held up the little _human._ It squirmed and mewled, exposing its gummy pink mouth. No fangs. No fur. Yet half-galra. And a part of the Blade of Marmora by birth.

“We will keep him and raise him. You're always talking about how hard it is to recruit Thace. And Ulaz, you'll be in charge of keeping him healthy. Antok, keep an eye on him for me.”

A bubble of laughter erupted from the child as Kolivan put him on his lap. The four galra all looked at each other. What _had_ they gotten themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I'm fresh out of ideas to write about for this world. If you have any, drop me a comment here or a message over on my tumblr.


	6. Most Human Quality: His Wiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammal teeth are weak and dumb because first we drink milk then we eat mush THEN we can move on to real food so we have 2 types of teeth. Too bad the galra don't know this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some people don't like teeth and this chapter is all about them so don't like, don't read.

When Keith had first started crying, the members of the Blade of Marmora had run through their usual routine to get him to stop. Was he hungry? No. Was he sleepy? No. Was he gassy? No. Did he need his bottom cleaned? No. Had thrown his toy to the floor and thereby lost it? No.

Nothing they did could stop his crying. Ulaz grew so frustrated he took their smallest member to his lab to run tests as he poured over what information they had from the info drive. When he had pricked a wriggling Keith for a drop of blood the crying had stopped for a blessed moment, only to start right back up with renewed squirming.  

Thace, who had come along, cradled the infant in his arms while he waited to see the results too. All the while he tried his best to sooth the babe. He ran a large hand up and down Keith’s back while making quiet shushing noises. He wandered around the lab, holding up instruments that lit up and beeped in a valiant effort to distract Keith from whatever it was that was making him cry. None of it helped. The wet patch of snot and tears on his chest grew ever larger as he waited with Ulaz for something to give them a clue as to what was wrong.

Nothing came up in Ulaz’s results, not that he had good baselines for human blood he admitted.

“I’d like to take a scan of him, if I thought he’d stay still long enough for me to get a good reading,” he said eyeing the child sobbing quietly over Thace’s shoulder where he sat exhausted in a chair.  

In the end, Ulaz had gotten his scan, but only after Keith had lost his voice and tuckered himself out. He and Thace were almost hesitant to move from where they had sat down for fear of waking him.  

After combing over the different internal scans for the most minute problem, Ulaz could find nothing and Keith’s cries after waking back up did not help him focus.

To his relief, Thace whisked the crying infant back to his room after Ulaz had given him the smallest dose of pain meds he could. There was no telling how the little human would react to it but, as a medical officer, Ulaz couldn’t just let one of his patients continue to be in pain.

In a few weeks, the cause of all Keith’s pain appeared.

It had been Antok who noticed the smear of blood on the boy’s hand after he’d been suckling on it as he was want to do.

When the galra had looked in his mouth, the crown of a pearly white tooth was in sharp contrast with the red gums around it.

 _Well,_ thought Antok, _that answers the question if humans lack teeth their whole lives._

Little did the galra know that would not be the end of Keith’s teeth related nightmares.

After far, far too long by Kolivan’s estimates, Keith’s crying as teeth erupted from his gums stopped. Ulaz counted 28 blunt little teeth at the boy’s latest checkup. (After realized the major lack of information about human health parameters, the medic had made a point to start recording data on Keith, for future reference.)

One day, over breakfast, Keith had made a startling proclamation and demonstration.

“Ulaz, look! My tooth moves!” He opened his mouth wide and prodded at one of his upper front teeth with his tongue and indeed, the tooth wiggled.

Right away he was whisked to the lab for tests. No, it didn’t hurt unless he tried to wiggle it too much, Keith explained. And yes, that was the only one that wiggled. No, he had not been jumping on his bed at night like he had been told not to and fallen.

Mentally, Ulaz threw his hands in the air at human biology. What was the point of making teeth that would fall out of the skull with no cause. At a loss for what to do, Ulaz forbade Keith from participating in any training with Kolivan or eating hard foods until the tooth situation could be sorted out. Running a hand down his face, Ulaz stared at the young boy in front of him. Keith’s eyes were crossed as though trying to see the tooth as he wiggled it. It was days like this Ulaz was wistful of the days before Keith. They had been much simpler.

For five quintents Keith’s tooth got progressively looser and looser much to his delight. He’d show off to any of the crew who asked to see his strange wiggling tooth. Many were revolted while others remarked at the quirks of human biology.

The start of the sixth day found Keith eating a bowl of mash with his fellow galra. He’d been listening to someone recount a dream they’d had when he pulled a wry face and spit out his food into his hand.

“Keith,” Thace reprimanded.

The boy ignored him to poke around in the half-chewed food. Carefully he picked up his tooth and held it out proudly to the surrounding galra.

“Look, it came out,” he said with a grin, a dark void now breaking up the top row of teeth.  

Ulaz shook his head in defeat when Kolivan turned to look at him with questions in his eyes.

One scan later and it was determined that Keith had a new, bigger tooth still in his jaw that would hopefully be replacing the one that had fallen out. Also, if Ulaz was interpreting the scans correctly, all of Keith’s teeth would be falling out to be replaced.

The child in question seemed delighted at the prospect of more wiggly teeth. Already, he was prodding at all of them with his tongue, seeing if any would budge as he turned his lost one over in his hand, inspecting it.

Mentally, Ulaz promised himself to make it a point to go over everything in the info drive with Kolivan again in the near future.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad for Keith that the Dads don't know about the tooth fairy. Someone should draw Kolivan dressed as the tooth fairy...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta but I try my best. If there are major grammar issues that make understanding the meaning difficult, please tell me.  
> Comments>Kudos  
> [ My tumblr](http://the-teller-of-tales.tumblr.com)


End file.
